


Partners in Crime (Fighting) Podfic

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-FBI, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, It's For a Case, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Derek, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Derek Hale has had a lot of bad luck in his life. More than his fair share, it often feels like, and that’s not even counting the acts of intentional malevolence that shaped his life and drove him to a career in law enforcement and the FBI. Bad things just happen to him, flukes ranging from strangers’ spilled coffee to the paths of ricocheting bullets. With all that in mind, it shouldn’t be a surprise to be partnered with Agent Stilinski on this case.





	Partners in Crime (Fighting) Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Partners in Crime(fighting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086750) by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
